Phoenix Feather
by Crismon Eyes
Summary: xDISCONTINUEDx A majestic wolf, a beautifull girl and a new story beggins! Screw the summary and go look for yourself! XD Skipped 2nd season. KaixOC & TalaxOC Changed title!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! My second fic! XD God I had this crazy idea, and I thought that it would be a great thing to start with.

It has a bit of fantsy, but just a little bit and of course it's a KaixOC. And there is no Daichi or Kenny in this story.

I still have two other ideas to write sometihing…

Disclamer:I own Zack and June…for now.

1.The new beginning:

"YEAH! We won again !"Tyson yelled like crazy as he and the rest of the Bladebreakers walket out of the stadium.

"You got that right buddy!"Max joined him.

Ray and Hilary smilled brightly, and Kai just rolled his eyes.

Yes it was true. The won the world tournamet againg, for the third time and defeated Boris with BEGA.

"So what now?"Hilary asked.

Tyson and Max exchanged glances."PARTY!"They yelled in the same time.

The rest sweatdropped.

At the dojo:

As our team was heading towards the gate they heard a very loud howl.

They all gasped as in front of them appeard the bigges wolf they have ever seen and it wasn't any wolf.

The wolf had silver fur with a midnight black stripe running fromhis nose to the end of his tail.His eyes were wine red.

"Don't move."Ray whispered.

The creature scanned them with his eyes then raised his head to the sky and closed his eyes.His ears shot up and with a howl he ran away as fast as the wind.

"Weird."Kai muttered.

„More like scary..."Max said.

The rest notted.

"I thought that wolfs don't live in Japan asspecially so big ones."Hilary murmured.

"Let's get inside or he might come back."Ray spoke.

30 minutes later everybody was having great time at Tyson's. They weren't the only one's there, Tyson also invited Tala, Lee, Michael and the rest of the teams.

"So you say that he had red eyes?"Tala said.

Kai notted. The two russians were sitting outside wanting to escape the noise of the music.

"He didn't attack us…and he was huge…"

A few miutes of silence.

"Hey Kai…"

He turned to the red haired boy.

"Yeah?"

"It's been great to be on one team with you."

He smilled.

"Like wise." They shook eachother hands.

"I gotta go. Spencer, bryan and me have a plane to russia tomorrow in the morning. You wato to come with us?"

Kai shook his head.

"No. something is telling me to stay here.I can't even explain it…it's…it's…I don't even know myself."

Tala smilled.

"Sure. Anyway if you'll come to Russia one day than wisit us. Who knows maybe I'll be married till then."

Kai snored."Yeah right."

Tala put his hands up in the air in deffence.

"Hey, I'm not suggesting anything.Who knows maybe you'll be the one who'll get married before me."A smirk playing on his face.

Kai scamcked his on the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt. Heh, see ya Kai."

"Hn."

Tala rolled his eyes. "God, Kai change your attitude or you'll never find a girlfriend."

Kai layed himself on the grass under a tree and glanced at the stars.He heard giggling and spotted Max with Mariam sitting on a bench.She placed a kiss on his cheek that made him blush.

'Hn, girls. Who needs them anyway? Besides every girl sees only one thing in me…' 

The slate haired teen closed his crismon eyes and soon fell asleep.

Soon everybody started to leave, everybody exept the Bladebreakers that is.

The next day:

"KAI!"

"What."Asked an annoyed Kai sitting in his chair drinking his cup of coffee.

"Why did you put ice in my bed!"Yelled Tyson.

"To wake you up. Isin't it obvious?"

Tyson looked like he was about to explode.

"Here come the pancakes."Ray said as he walked withtwo huge plates full of pancakes.

Tyson's anger dissapear emiediatly as he saw breakfast.

Max chuckled.

"Hey guys!"Hilary said as she appeard in the doorframe.

"Hi."They all answered, yes even Kai.

"I was wondering if we could go to the park and help some kids with beybladeing."

"Sure."Ray said.

"Yeah!"Tyson and Max yelled with their mouths full of food.

"Hn."Guess who said that. -.-"

"Great!"The chockolate haired girl spoke.

At the park:

"Look at all of those kids.Everybody is beybladeing."Max said in awe.

"Yeeeeeah."Tyson agreed.

Hilary notted and turned around. She saw a blade flying straight at her face.Closing her eyes she was waiting for it to hit her but nothing came.

The guys turned around and saw Kai with his arm outstreached, his eyes closed.he was holding the blade.

"Whoa…"Max and Tyson whispered.

Ray's eyes went wide.He didn't knew that Kai was that fast.

Kai opened his eyes when a kid ran up to him.

"Um, can…I have my blade back?"He asked shyly.

The crismon eyed boy glanced at the blade and then at the boy.

"Sure."He said."Watch out next time, ok?"He saod softly.

The kid quickly notted and ran back to the beydish smilling brightly, knowing that he talked to the one and only Kai Hiwatari.

"Um Kai,…thanks for saveing me…again."Hilary said blushing slightly.

Kai just grunted andsat on the bench.

The guys smilled at the sight. Same old Kai, they thought.

After a while everybody was drinking some drinks Hilary bought a while ago.

Suddenly a sweet sound caught their attention.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse _

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you _

_And high up above or down below _

_When you're too in love to let it go _

_But if you never try you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth _

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you _

_Tears stream down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down on your face _

_And I.._

_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down on your face _

_And I.._

_Lights will guide you home _

And ignite your bones 

_And I will try to fix you._

They turned to the way from where it came and saw a beautifull young girl sitting on the grass…with a huge silver furball beside her?

Her hair was long to her waist and it had a gorgeus midnight black colour.Her shining eyes were royal blue.She was wearing a black mini skirt and a silver tank top.

The guys blushed at the sight.

Then the furball moved and…it was that wolf!

He sat up and snuggled his head to the girl and she giggled.

"Zack, can you go and get sometihng to eat? I'm hungry."She spoke.

The silver wolf notted and jumped into the bushes.After a few seconds a young very hansome boy walked out of the same place where the wolf went.

He had spiky silver hair with a black stripe running through the middle of his head, eyes were wine red.He was wearing simple black pants and a white buttoned shirt.

Now it was Hilarys turn to blush as she saw the guy.

He started to walk away but turned around and yelled to the girl.

"Hey June! Some special wishes?"

"Nah. You choose."She yelled back.

'_So her name is June…beautifull…where the hell did that came from!'_Kai thought to himself.

June on the other hand wasn't paying attention to anyhing else but the sky above her.The wind was playing with her silky long hair making her look like a goddes.

The sun was slowly getting down and it was getting dark but she didn't mind.

The kids playing in the park already left and the Bladebreakers were still there.

"Wonder how long she'll stay here."Ray mumbled.

"NO!"

They turned their heads and saw as a bunch os guys were surrounding June and one of them was close to her, way to close.

TBC………………

Ha! First chapter finished.

I know that I'm still writing "Together Forever" but I needed to see something…If I'll get some reviews for this then I'll continue to write both stories and if I wont then……

PLEASE REVIEW! (Screw the flameing).

Crismon Eyes 


	2. Smile

I'm shocked! You guys liked it? Like wow…weird.But anyway I'm very happy because of that. You wanted an update so here it is.

Disclamer in earlier chapter.(Who even reads these things)

2.Smile:

The big and probably drunk guy was coming closer to the frighted girl making her press her back against the tree behind her.

"What's the matter? We only want to have some fun with you…"Then he toutched her face and she slapped his had away.

"Ohh…fiesty.I like that kind of girls."

The guy roughly kissed June slamming her back violently against the tree.He forced his tougne into her mouth.

'_Two can play this game…_'she thought

June bit him on the tongue.

"Ow! You bitch!"He slapped her with all his horce. "No more mister nice guy. I'm gonna take what I want!"

June blcked out because of the punch.

Lifting up her top slowly he said."Now let's see what do we have here…"

"Come on and see this!"A voice said behind him.

The last thing the guy saw was a flying fist aimed at his face. Shakeing his head he stood up and glared at the slate haired boy in front of him.

"Lookin' for trouble? You can have her when I'm finished, no need to hurry."

Kai growled.

Ray soon appeard beside Kai ready to fight.

"Well that means only one thing. Boys, get them!"

After a few seconds all of the creeps were on the ground, most of them unconsious.Unfortunetelly Kai was hurt, because one of them had a knife and cut his arm.Of course Kai didn't even wince.

"Kai, look at her."Ray said softly.

June was still lying there, she didn't even move.Not only she got hit really hard, but also while falling down she hit a rock with her head.

"What are we gonna do?"

Kai went over to her and lifted her up bridal style.

"C'mon, we have to see that cut on her head."he told the others coldly.

"Um…Kai…"Tyson started.

„What."

„Uh...behind you."Max finished.

He turned around and saw the wolf.

"What have you done to June."He said in a dangerous tone.

Kai didn't even blink.

"We saved her from those…cowards which you see on the ground."

Zack eyed the area and spotted the gash on Kai's arm.

Suddenly he turned into his human form with a flash.

The bladers gasped.

"Is she hurt?"he asked coming closer to Kai and the girl in his arms.

"Yeah. We wanted to take her to our place and clean the wound."Ray said.

Zack looked at the girl with worry in his eyes.how could he leave her alone.

"Fine."

"Let's go then."Hilary spoke.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the dojo and put June on the couch in the living room. Ray went to the bathroom to bring the first aid kit.

After cleaning her wounds, Ray went over to the kitchen to make some supper.

The res was sitting in the living room watching the sleeping girl.

"Um…can I ask you a question…um"Tyson started.

"My name's Zack."The wine eyed boy answered.

"I'm Tyson, that's Hilary, Max, the guy in the kitchen is Ray and this is Kai."

Zack smilled."Thank you for helping June. I shouldn't leave her alone."

He sighed as he glanced at the sleeping form.

"What are you?"Tyson aske suddenly.

'WHACK'

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Tyson that was rude!"Hilary hissed trying not to wake June.

Zack chuckled slightly.

"It's ok. I'm half human, half wolf. I think that's because of the experiments which were made in a horrible place, which I don't want to remember."

"Is she…"

"No, June isn't. She's fully human, but to many people she's an angel. It's very hard to keep other guys away from her.She said that she has weird dreams but she never told me what kind, and her bitbeast lead us to Japan, so here we are."

"She has a beast?"Max asked.

"Yes. A very powerfull one, the legend says that there is just on beast stronger than her's.It's a male version of her own."

"What kind?"

"A phoenix."

They gasped.Well exept Kai that is, he just raised his eyebrow.

Tyson wanted to ask more questions but the heard a moan and saw that June started to open her eyes.

Zack went over to her and kneeled down beside the couch.

"Hey princess.You ok?"

She blinked a few times and sat up.

"What happened?"

"Some freaks attaced you, but they saved you."

June looked around the room and scanned every person.

"Care to introduce me?"She asked.

Zack smirked."This is Max, Ray, Tyson, Hilary and Kai. He mainly beat the shit out of those…barstards."

June looked up into Kai's crismon eyes and smilled soflty.

"Thank you Kai.What…do you have on your arm?"

"A scrach."

"He wouldn't let me clean that wound."Ray said.

June stood up, took the bandage and sometihng to clean the wound and walked over to Kai.

"Give me your arm."

"It's just a srach."

"Give it to her. No one is as gentle as June, she always cleaned our wounds in the……never mind."

Kai looked at her and sighed. "Fine."

She smilled and sat next to him.

Ray smirked and spoke. "Um, come on guys let's go and eat something, we'll bring you some food until you're finished, ok?"

He and Zack dragged the rest to the kitchen, leaving Kai alone with June.

He was surprised.Zack was right when he said that June in gentle.The most stunning thing in her were her deep blue eyes.

June looked up and noticed that he was staring at her.Kai quickly dropped his gaze, and she smilled.

"Not to tight?"she asked quietly.

'_Her voice is like the wind…whoa! How did that came to my mind?'_

"Kai?"

"Huh? Oh, no it's just fine."

"There all done.Well it wasn't that scary now, was it?"

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanikng you, you saved me."

To his surprise she leaned forward and placed a soft and warm kiss on his cheek.Both of them had a faint blush on their faces.

'His eyes are so mysterious…so cold…' 

Kai was speechless, no one ever kissed him like that.June grabbed her head anc closed her eyes for a moment.

"How are you feeling?"He asked with concern in his voice.

"My head hurts a little, but I'm gonna survive it."She chuckled.

Kai gave a small smile.

Unfourtunatelly for him she noticed it.

"You really should smile more often.You look very cute when you smile."

A blush covered his face once again.

Behind the door, Zack's eyes flashed with blood red colour.He turned on his heels and walked back to the kitchen.

TBC…………………

I'm doing my best to update. I updated this story cause I had an idea.Now I'm waiting to have some inspiration on Together Forever.

Thakx to all reviewers, who reviewed the first chappie! Hope to see some reviews on this one too.winks

Suggestions needed to this fic!

Crismon Eyes


	3. Goodbye

That was so sweet of you to review! Oh and I want to thank for your fantastic ideas!

Thanx to:

**Satan-Kitty12,**

**black panther warrior,**

**kay1fire,**

**IcePhoenixLove,**

**nikki, **

**KageAngel,**

**AlexzanderJAKE.**

You guys rock!

One more thing:The Beyblade characters look like in G-revolution!

3.Goodbye:

The Bladebreakers conviced Zack and June to stay for the night. So Ray brought some extra blankets and gave them to the two.

Tyson slept in one room with Max, and Ray shared his with Kai.Their guests decided to stay in the living room.

June slept on the couch (a big couch) and Zack slept on the arm chair next to the couch.In fact he wasn't sleeping, for most of the night he was watching June.He had a deap frown on his features.

She never acted the same way when she was near him. It made him angry. She saw the guy for the first time in her life and she already kissed him and blushed.

If he wouldn't leave her alone she wouldn't met 'him' and nothing would happen. But tomorrow would be the last day she would see that…Kai. He decidet that they shuld leave in the morning.

With that thought, he finally fell asleep.

In the morning:

Our bladers were already in the kitchen making breakfast.Well except Tyson that is.

The door slowly opened and a sleepy June walked in.

"Good morning."She said.

"HI!"Max was hyper again.

"Hello."Hilary and Ray replied.

Kai just notted and closed his eyes once more trying not to look at the girl.(lol)

"Um, where's Tyson?"She asked.

"Probably sleeping and scaring the local animals with his loud snoring."Hilary said as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

June giggled.

"And Zack?"Ray started.

"Oh, he was very tired.I didn't want to wake him yet."

"Can you help me with the toasts?"

"Sure."

Kai silently watched the blue eyed girl, her every move, every breath…her every smile.

"Ok, everything's ready.Now all we have to do is wake up Tyson and Zack."

"I'll go and wake up Zack."June said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So……who takes Tyson today?"

They turned to Kai.

"What."

"Kai go and wake Tyson.Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaseeeeeeee."Max whined.

"Why me?"

"Cause you are the captain?"

Kai sighed and went to wake up the 'sleaping beauty'.

5 minutes later June and Zack were sitting by the table with the Bladebreakers.Suddenly they heard a scream.

"What was that?"Zack aasked with his eyebrow raised.

"Kai waking Tyson."Ray said simply.

Then Kai walked into the kitchen and sat opposite to June and Zack.

"He woke up?"Hilary asked.

"You could say so."He replied making himself a black strong coffee.

Tyson came to the kitchen.He looked kinda sleepy but after he saw food his eyes went wide as plates.O.O

When he saw the huge pile of toasts and syroup he just threw himself at the food.He nearly bited the table off.

"Tyson you pighead! Beahave yourself! We have guests!"Hilary yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Swwy." (That meant 'sorry')

June and Zack exchanged glances, Max and Ray smirked while Kai looked at him with disgust in his eyes.

10 minutes later:

Zack sttod up with June by his side, everyone looked at them.

"Well, we should say goodbye now."

"What! You're going already? Stay with us, please."Max pleaded.

June smilled.

"We caused you enough trouble, besides it's not like we haven't anywhere to go…and Nemezis was acting a little strange lately…"

"Nemezis?"Hilary asked.

"My beast."June answered.

"You blade?"

June shook her head. "No, althought I used to, but I quit. She's here."

She took out he silver necklase and in the middle of her medallion wasa beautifull white phoenix.

"This is Nemezis."

The bladers gasped at the sight.

"C'mon June, we bette go."Zack said.

June notted.

Outside the dojo:

"So this means that you're leaving."

"Yeah, but don't worry I bet that we'll meat again."June assured.

"Remember that you can always come here."Tyson said.

Zack notted.

June went to hug them all 'goodbye'.When she came to Kai the weird feeling came againg, it was weird but very nice.Kai felt the same way.Zacks eyes flashed blood red again just like last night.

"See ya!"Zack waved as he took June's hand and began walking away.

"It's a shame they didn't want to stay longer."Hilary sighed.

"You're just saying that because you liked Zack…"Tyson grinned.

Hlary blushed. "Shut up! I do like him, but not in that way!"

Max smirked.

"Maybe we'll see them somewhere around when we'll go train or something?"Ray murmured.

"Quite possible."Kai said."Training now, in the back yard."And he walked away.

Tyson stucked his tongue at his back.

"Be carefull Tyson, I have eyes in the back of my head."Kai said ina deadly tone not bothering to stop or turn around.

"How does he do that?"

"That's just our Kai."Max said chuckling lightly.

TBC………………

You guys have super ideas! I promise to use them in the next chappie…I think. LOL.

Well, how was it? I know that you guys are sad because "Together Forever" is going to end, but hey you still can read this. XD

Crismon Eyes


	4. The two lost lovers

Thank you for leaving the reviews! I'm verry happy that you people like reading this new story of mine.You don't know how much it means to me.

Honestly I never know what am I going to write in the next chapters. I just sit down and start typing and God only knows how will it end.LOL XD

4.The two lost lovers:

A week passed since The Bladebreakers seen June and Zack.

Althought the championships were over, so the lives of all bladers came back to normal.

"Life is boring!"Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs as he was laying on the floor of the dojo.

"You said it six times already…"Max mumbled staring at the ceeling.

Ray was playing with his blade and Hilary was trying to stay calm. (Tyson is annoying…)

Kai was leaning against the wall.

"I wonder what June and Zack are doing…"Hilary sighed.

"Yeah…we haven't seen them for a week... how about we go for a walk or somethin'?"

Tyson stood up.

"I agree to do anything since I'm so damn bored."

Max notted as did Hilary and Ray.

"You coming Kai?"Ray asked his team captain.

Kai opened his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"I have to keep an eye on you, since you can't behave in public places. Especially Tyson…"

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean!"

"Try and figure it out smartass!"

Hilary pulled the both teen away from eachother.

"Now now.Take it easy! Tyson, don't annoy Kai or should I remember you what happened last time when you got Kai mad?"

Tyson gulped at the memory.

Last time when he pissed the slate haired teen off, Kai tied Tyson up and he stayed like that for five days.But that's not the end, he was tied up next to the fridge……with no food!

It was apocallypse to him.

Tyson snapped out of his flashback and noticed that everyone already left.

"Guys, wait up!"

20 minutes later quite near the beach:

"The beach! Why didn't I think of it earlier?"Tyson screamed.

'SMACK!'

"Hey! What did I do?"

Hilary sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Stop yelling or you'll scare everyone from the beach."Kai muttered.

"How about a swim?"Max suggested.

"But we don't have our…-"

Hilary raised her bag full of 'beach stuff'.

"Hil's you think of everything."Ray laughed.

"Let's go and change!"Max said cherefully.

About five minutes later they all changed into their swimming suits.

Kai wore his black swimming trunks with two red stripes, Ray had blue ones, Max green and Tyson yellow.

Hilary had a pink simple bikini.

Then they heard a very loud 'SPLASH'. As they turned their heads to the place from where the noise came from they say as the wind was dancing with long veautifull blcak hair that belonged to a young girl, sitting on the golden sand.

She was also wearing a bikini, but they couldn't see what colour it was since she had a black shirt hangin' on her shoulders.

"Wow……is that…?"Ray started.

He never got to finish his sentence as a young red eyed man jumped from the water and walked towards the girl.

After a quick conversation he took off the shirt that was covering her uncovering her dark blue bikini.He lifted her up and to her surprise threw her through his arm.

She tried to get out of his grip, but unfourtunatelly he was way to strong for her.

Suddenly he ran towards the sea and jumped into the water with her.

The boy swiftly jumed out of the water with the black haired girl close behind him.

Laughing his head off, he started to apologize.

"Why you! Now you're gonna pay for that!"She hissed as she threw the poor guy to the water.

"Hey! It was a joke!"He laughed trying to keep the silver hair away from his eyes.

She simply pouted.

"Man, you're cute when you do that."He smirked.

"Hey Zack, June!"

The both teens turned their heads and saw…

"Tyson? What are you guys doing here?"Zack asked.

"Hangin' around…trying not to bore ourselfs to death…but I can see that you guys are having a great time."

"Yeah…great."Muttered June as she started to dry herself with her towel.

"Hey, can we join you guys?"Max asked. Hope shining in his big blue eyes.

"Sure."June notted."how about we eat something?"

"June's right. Let's eat!"Tyson grinned.

The blue eyed girl tuned to Zack.

"Zack, go and buy something to eat.I'll stay here…and don't worry I'll be fine."

The wine eyed boy notted and ran towards the nearest shop.

Hilary sighed at the sight of the leaving boy.

June sat on the big blanket as everyone else did.

"Hey, Hilary Zack likes you two you know."June whispered to her ear.

Hilary blushed madly.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to take your boyfriend from you."

June giggled but soon her giggels turned into a laugh. The guys looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Zack isn't my boyfriend! Hahahahaha, oh God……we're just friends…that's all."She said beetween laughs.

"You're single?"Tyson asked.

"Yeah……Zack is lika an older brother to me."

She looked at Kai who stared back at her with those mysterious burning eyes.

Suddenly Kai felt Dranzer shaking in his pocket.He took him out only to let Dranzer come out of his bitchip.

The Bladebreakes minus Kai gasped.

The huge phoenix glanced at them.His eyes stopped when he spotted June, he came closer to her until his beakk was a few inches away from her face.

June toutched his beak with her shakeing hand and Dranzer made a soft sound, slightly closeing his eyes.

"Dranzer……"

Then he did the most unexpectable thing…he spoke.

"Princess…you're alive."He said in a mysticall strong voice.

June's necklase started to shine.

Her beautifull friend came out of it.

A white phoenix with blue eyes that mached June's. The two phoenixes seeing eachother nuzzled their beaks.

"The two lost lovers…"June murmured.

Kai looked quizically at the situation. Nemezis glanced at him. "He doesn't know…?"

Dranzer shook his head."No he doesn't."

June looked at Kai with wide eyes.

"It can't be………"She whispered.

Nemezis came closer to Kai and looked into his eyes.As if she was searching for something.

"That fire in your eyes, told me everything that I needed to know………"She turned to her mistress.

"Mistress June, our travel has ended, we found what we were looking for."

"What is she talking about?"Kai questioned.

June with tears in her eyes came closer to Kai and hugged him tigtly.

The team gaped at them with their mouths hangin' down and eyes wide open.

Dranzer and Nemezis had happiness in their eyes and they prepared themselvs to fly away.

"Dranzer! Where are you going?"Kai asked.

"Master, I found the one I've been looking for many centuries. You also found that someone.Me and Nemezis will always be with you, whenever you'll need us."

Nemezis toutched his face with her white wing.

"Take care of my mistress.She has been through a lot, just like you. She'll answer your every question."

With those final words the two magicall birds dissapeard in the bright sun.

Kai looked at his chest and noticed that June was unconsious.

"Shit! She blacked out!"

TBC………………

Now that was somethin' I liked. I'm proud of this chappie…

Say…what do YOU think of it hm?

Crismon Eyes


	5. Don't

Ahh…school is finally over! Two whole weeks of freedom, piece and quiet!I'm so happy that I decided to start writing the next chapter.You guys happy?

Here comes nothing…

5.Don't:

At Tyson's place:

"W-where am I?" the blue eyed girl asked herself as she looked around the dark room.glancing at the digital clock, she saw that it was 1:00 a.m.

How did she get here…why was she there and where was Zack?All those questions were running through her head, but she couldn't answer any of them.

When she toutched her necklase she felt ,that something wasn't right.A gasp escaped her lips as she noticed that Nemezis wasn't in it.

"She's gone."A strong and husky voice told her.

Looking up she noticed two crismon eyes staring at her from the shadows.June pulled her knees closer to herself as if she wanted to protect herself.

"Hey, it's only me.Don't be scared…"Kai said in a little softer way as he stepped out of the shadows.

Staring at him, she realised what happened. Nemezis..Dranzer……

Kai sat on the edge of the bed which made her jump a little.

"I wanted to ask you some questions……"

June swallowed hard. "Yes?"

"What happened back there, on the beach?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know myself…"

She lowered her head and dropped her gaze.What should she tell him?

"The only thing I know is that Nemezis was always telling me that she had to find someone she lost.She always repeated that she always loved him……and she said that when she's gonna find that someone……so will I."June had a bitter smile on her pale face. "But I know that it's nothing but a lie."

Kai frowned.It was all getting wierder and wierder.

"Why do you think that way?" Hell why did he even care what she thought?

"Because…in my life was nothing more that pain and sorrow……and it'll never end…at least I escaped that purple haired freak."She murmured the last part to herself but Kai heard it anyway.

"What freak?"

June realized he heard her and she looked away trying to avoid his piercing eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do!"He hissed as he lifted her face. A jolt of electricity ran through their bodies as he toutched her.

They were getting closer to eachother…hypnotized. June melted while staring into his burning eyes, abd suprisly they weren't cold and emotionless like before.Now they were warm and soft…so comforting.

Kai also got lost in her deep blue orbs, he didn't know why but he wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

Sligtly feeling their breathing on their faces June and Kai were slowly closing their eyes…

Suddenly Kai shot up on straight legs glaring at the door.

"W-what is it?"June softly asked.

Not taking his gaze of the door, Kai answered her question.

"Somebody's out there.Stay here, I'll be right back."And with that he slowly left the room.

June watched him leave, just a few seconds back……they almost kissed! Blushing furiously she shook her head voilently.Her heart was beting twice faster than usual, but why?

Meanwhile Kai was searching for anything that could make a noise, all he saw was an empty hall.He spotted a shadow.

Kai followed it until he was outside the dojo.He lost him.

Then he felt as somebody swiftly turned him around and roughly slammed against the wall.When he opened his eyes, he saw…Zack glaring at him with his blood red piercing eyes, and boy he looked pissed.

"Stay away from her."He growled dangerously holding Kai by the arm and neck.

Kai glared back at him.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Leave June alone……the fact that Dranzer is your beast and Nemezis told June that the owner of the fire phoenx will give June the happiness she's been looking for all her life, doesn't mean that she's yours!"Zack hissed tightening his grip on Kai's neck.

"I don't give a shit about your talking about!"

"Yeah, right.Then why are you looking at her all the time? Why did you stay with her all night, huh?"

The slate haired teen opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.he couldn't answer those questions because even he didn't knew the answers.

"Can't deny it hm? Well I'm just warning you to keep your hands off my girl or else you'll be sorry."

Kai smirked darkly.

"Oh really? Well I thought that June hasn't got a boyfriend, at least that's what she said, remember?"

Now it was Zack's turn to remain silent.

"It's true…but she will be, so stay away…".And with those final words Zack transformed into his wolf form and jumped through the high walls dissapearing from the sight.

Kai rubbed his sore neck and arm, thinking about what Zack told him.

'Am I the one who is supposed to give June happines? Nah, that's just some kind of bullshit…or is it?'Kai thought.

He quietly made his way back to the dojo to his room, where June was staying also.

(Everybody has their own room and since Kai's room is the biggest one……hehe)

Closing the door behind him he glanced at where the girl was.She was sitting on the bed ,holding the blanket close to her body, her eyes were blank until she saw him.

"Kai, you came back.Well was there sometihng?"She asked.

"No, it was just my imagination."He said.

When he sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands, he could feel blue eyes staring at him.Kai looked at June.

She went closer to him and gently took off his scarf.Shocked by her sudden action, he sat staright.

June toutched his neck.

"What happened?"

'Great, now she spotted it…'

"It's nothing."

"Kai, I don't know you but even a blind man could tell that you're lying.You didn't have that when you were here before."

Now what should he do? Should he tell her the truth?

"I had an argument with one of those assholes who attacked you earlier.They won't bother you again."

'That was a good one.' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry……for waisting your time and causing you so much problems. It's all my fault…but don't worry as soon as everything will settle down I promise to dissapear from your life for good."

Kai felt dissapointment building in his heart, he didn't want her to go away just like that.

June took out a onitment. (What? She had to have some spare clothes to change, oh btw Hilary changed her from her swimming suit to her original clothes)

"What's that for?"He asked.

"It helps to heal bruises a lot quicker than anything, just relax."

June sat next to Kai and started tenderly rubbing the creamy thing into his neck.

"My, you're so tense…lay your head on my lap."

Kai looked at her as if she was crazy.

June rolled her eyes.

"Not, I'm not crazy and don't worry…I won't bite your head off."

Not knowing why he even agreed, Kai layed himself comfortable on the bed with his head on June's lap.

He closed his eyes and relaxed when her hands made contact with his skin.Why couldn't he just say 'no' or something? Why couldn't he give her the cold shoulder? Why……?

Sighing, he decided not to think of that right now.

In the meantime June's mind was focused on one………person.The boy lying on her lap.She noticed how handsome he was but not only, he was also brave,smart…Many people said that he is The Ice Prince or The Lone Wolf, that he glares at everybody and doesn't talk much.

But he did save her life.He stayed with her all night, and he wasn't as cold as they say.

'They don't know a thing about him…but on the other hand so do I …and Nemezis said that the owner of Dranzer will…no that's impossible……'

"Don't."His voice snapped her back to reality.

June blinked a few times.Kai had his eyes closed but he spoke.

"Don't what?"She asked.

A pair of crismon eyes stared up at her.

"Don't dissapear from my life…please."With that he closed his eyes once more letting out a soft sigh.

June smilled and gently layed herself down, so her head was slightly resting on Kai's shoulder.

"I won't…"She whispered and fell asleep.

Kai placed his hand over hers and also drifted to sleep with a visible smile on his lips.He didn't know how to name the feeling that was now inside him, but he wanted to keep it for longer…maybe even forever.

TBC………………………………

YEAH! Next chapter is done! I'm really proud of it! Well I decided to put your idea here…so BIG THANX TO **black panther warrior **and of course to other reviewers!

If you have ANY propositions then just mail me or sometihn'!

Crismon Eyes


	6. She's in love

Wow, so many reviews…not that I'm complaning or something!I'm very gratefull for all of them! Blah, enough of babling, let's get on with this shit!

6.She's in love:

June slowly opened her deep blue orbs as the morning sun crept into the room.She looked around and saw that she was alone.

'So it was all only a dream? I was alone…-sigh- It's just the same routine…always alone' She thought to herself.

Letting out a small yawn she glanced at the digital clock and got up.

'9:15 a.m.'

She went outside and searched every room but noone was there.June decided to go to the garden, and there they were.

Max and Tyson having a beybattle, Ray and Hilary cheering them, Kai watching the fight with his arms crossed, but Zack was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys. Um, does anyone know where is Zack?"June asked as she stood beside Ray.

"Hey June! You alright now?"Ray asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Zack went to buy somethin' for breakfast since Tyson ate everything that was in the whole fridge."Hilary joined the conversation.

June notted but asked another question.

"D-did he said anything about yesterday to you…?"

They shook their heads.

"No, he said that it's a secret, and that he can't say anything unless you'll let him."

June smilled, Zack didn't fail her……again.

"I WON!" Max yelled like mad.

"Aww, man I can't believe that I lost!"Tyson whined.

"Sometimes I wonder how on earth did you beat me…"Kai said in a cold monotone.

June looked at his eyes and noticed that they were emotionless, just like before.

Kai on the other hand knew that June was watching him, but he refused to look back at her, the memories of last night refusing to leave his mind.

Hilary's cell rang and after a while of talking she had a cheesy smile on her face.

"What is it?"Max asked.

"I think that we'll have fun on Saturday!"

"Why?"

"Because a few blader decided to come back for a little vacation and they invited us to a club! But not just any club, it's The Starlight club we're talking about."

Tyson and Max were VERY happy because that meant they didn't had to stay at the dojo…again.

They nudged Ray in the ribs.

"What?"

"Hey, Ray maybe Mariah will be there…" Ray had a faint blush on his cheeks as he heard the name 'Mariah'.

Kai simply snored and turned away.

"Aww, Kai don't be such a wet blanket.Like it or not, you're going with us.June and Zack are coming too, right June?"Tyson said.

June blinked a few times.

"Um……I don't think so-"

"Of course were going."A voice told them.

They turned around and faced the huge wolf sitting on the ground with a big bag full of food beside him.

"But Zack-"

"No 'but's'. We're going and that's final.I'ts a great oportunity to have a little fun and……start a new life, don't you think June?"

The black haired girl smilled and notted.

"Ok, we'll go."

Zack grinned and turned into his human form. He walked to her and lifted her up bridal style.The bladers gaped at the two.

"Since saturday is tomorrow you need to buy sometihn', so you can break a few hearts."Zack joked as he put her back on the ground.

June laughed.

"No matter how hard they'll try to get near me you'll scare them off like you always do."

Zack grinned.

"Fiiine, I'll be nicer this time, k? Now let's go and spend some money."

June grabbed him by the collar.

"Wait, you're not going anywhere mister.I don't need your help with buing clothes…besides I'm going to the shops with somebody else…-June turned to Hilary- Hey Hilary, could you show me a few places where I can find something?"

"Sure! Just let me get my purse and we can go."she chirped and ran for her purse.

"But what about beakfast?"Tyson mumbled.

"Me and Hilary will eat something outside, you guys can stay and do whatever you want, oh and Zack be nice."Said June as she and Hilary walked towards the main gate.

"Girls are weird…"Max said.

The guys notted.

The evenig at the Starlight Club:

"Geez, where are they?"Tyson groaned.

"Don't worry they'll come."Max patted Tyson on the arm.

The bladebreakers met Mariah, Mariam, Tala and a new girl called Viv.

She had long sky blue hair with a white stripe just like Zack, and pink eyes.She was wearing a tight black dress and high heels.

Mariam had a blue mini skirt anda red top. Mariah had a…pink dress.-.-" Tala had simple black pants and a black buttoned shirt.(drool)Ray had a white one, Max's was green, Tyson's was red and Kai had a dark blue one.

"Uh…you guys look kinda……alike."Tyson muttered eying the two.

"'Cause einstein, we're siblings."Viv stated the obvious and rolled her eyes.

"Really?"Mariah asked.

Zack notted and turend to his sister.

"You seen June?"

"Yeah, she's here with a girl …whay was her mane again…oh Hilary."

O.o "We've been waiting for them for soooooo long."Max whined.

"Oh, Zack can you tell me something?"

"What?"

Viv scrached her chin.

"Well, can you tell me why June changed her hair colour?"

Everybody turned listening with interest.

"June changed hair colour?"Ray asked.

Even Kai wanted to know the answer for that question.

"Heh, you see she wanted to start everything from the beginning, so she kinda……"

Viv notted knowing what Zack had in mind.

"So how did she look before?"Mariam joined.

"She had really dark hair with a white streak…."Zack said and Viv notted.

"Yeah, but I conviced her to change it back to her normal colour."Viv said grinning.

"You did?"

She notted and pointed to the crowd.

"See? There she is dacing with a couple of my friends, I think that Hilary is there to."

Yup, there they were.

Kai felt as his mouth went dry, and so did the rest of the guys.

June was wearing a similar dress to Viv's, except that her was blood red colour, and now you could see the white streak playing between her long black bangs.

The song ended and she joined the rest as Hilary spotted them sitting by the table in the corner.

"Finally! I thought that you wouldn't come!"Hilary said.

"We were waiting for you, but Viv told us that you're already here."Max comented.

June eyed Viv.

"Oh so you alredy met?"

"Yah. But I beliewe that you haven't met somebody…"Viv said with a smirk.

June rose her eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Me."

The blue eyed girl turned to a red haired russian, who approached the group.

"Hey, I'm Tala."He said outstreaching his hand.

"June, nice to meet you."She took his hand and shook it. His eyes were sending shivers down her spine.

"Ok, people let's dance! We haven't came here just to sit and chit chat."Viv clapped her hands together."June, let's show em how to rock the dance floor."

June smirked and winked. "Fine. But first I want to dance something slow…the last song took the shit out of me."

A slow song started to play.

"May I?"Tala asked as he reached his hand towards June.The girl blushed a little but accepted.

Verse I 

_Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world_

_Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl_

_Closing time, one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer_

_Closing time, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here_

_Chorus_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home._

June soon relaxed in Tala's hold and rested her head under his chin, warpping her hands around his neck.

_Verse 2_

_Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from_

_Closing time, this room won't be open till your brother's or your sister's come_

_So gather up your jackets, moving to the exits, I hope you have found a friend._

_Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end, yeah_

_Chorus_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home._

_Bridge_

_Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from..._

He pulled her closer to his body so now there was no space left between them…

Kai cloudn't take it anymore, he didn't knew why but he wanted to kill Tala…and so did Zack.

_Chorus_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home._

Viv was dancing with Kai (What? She dragged him to the dance floor.) and she saw the scowl on his face.It made her smile in the inside. Glancing at her brother who was dancing with Hilary she noticed the same scowl……

Tyson wasn't dancing because he was stuffing his face with lots of food.Quite obvious.

Mariah was with Ray…and Mariam with Max.

"What a shame…"Viv said. Kai turned his attention to her.

"What?"

"Tala doesn't stand a chance with June…"

"Why?"Mentally Kai kicked himself for beeing so curious.

Viv smirked.

"Because she already fell in love…"

Kai frowned.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home._

_End_

_Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..._

TBC……………………

Hey, does anybody know who's song is this?

If you do, then I'll have a proposition for you…THANX FOR IDEAS AND REVIEWS. Oh and that reminds me REVIEW!

Crismon Eyes


	7. Diuna?

I'm back! But I wonder for how long, anyway I'm writing this from my boyfriend's laptop.It's a fast update so don't expect any miracles.

7.Diuna:

The Bladebreakers came back to the dojo quite late in the night, but mostly it was Tyson's fault cause he got drunk...

Zack and Viv dissapeard last night right after June saw him with another girl. The blue eyed girl started to believe that Zack really loved her. Hilary, Mariam and Mariah assured her about Zack's love towards her.

Flashback:

June wanted to find Zack and ask him if it was true, but she saw something that cleared her thoughts.

Zack was pinning another girl to the wall kissing her passionetly.

June's eyes darkened and she swiftly turned around walking the opposite direction, avoiding the bladers questionning looks.

End flashback. 

She sat in the kitchen staring at the cup of coffee in front of her.

It's been a few weeks since she escaped the hell hole, but she still remembered everything very clearly.

It was a nightmare.

The others were also sitting by the table but she didn't care less, June was in her own world.

Kai was silently watching her, since he was sitting opposite to her, and he knew that something was wrong.

Five minutes later the front door clicked and Viv walked throught it with a cell in her hand.

„Hey guys, haven't you seen Zack? He dissapeard right after I walked out with him."

„Nope."Ray said.

„Oh June you left your cell in the club...somebody was calling you, a few times I think."

„Thanks."said the black haired girl.

June glanced at the cell and her eyes went wide.

„What is it?" Max asked.

He didn't got his answer cause the mobile rang.

June answered it.

„Yeah."

„Where?...Who is it?...Yes...yes...I'll be there...no theres nothing holding me here. Bye."

„Who was it?"Viv asked.

„A friend...I have to leave...now."

She stood up and ran to the room where her bag was.

Kai's heart beating was raged when he heard the word 'leave'.

When she came back to the kitchen she had a black leather jacket on and a pair of black baggy pants.

„Guys I want to that you all for everything what you done for me, but I have some businesses to do right now and I have to help somebody."

„June...do you need me?"Viv asked placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

„No...somebody from the same project needs my help and fast...somebody from Diuna is waiting for me...I must go. Is my bike outside?"

Viv notted.

June turned to the bladers and smilled sadly.

„We'll meet again you'll see..."

She took a longer glance at Kai and walked out of the dojo.

No one said even one word, everybody was silent...silent as ever.

„I just hope that she'll come back in one piece and a little faster than last time."

„What do you mean."Kai asked the pink eyed girl.

„Last time she dissapeard for three years...I'm worried about her, since Nemezis isn't with her anymore."

_She's an extraordinary girl,_

_In an ordinary world,_

_And she can't seem to get away_

_He lacks the courage in his mind,_

_Like a child left behind,_

_Like a pet left in the rain_

_She's all alone again,_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Somedays he feels like dying,_

_She gets so sick of crying_

_She sees the mirror of herself,_

_An image she wants to sell,_

_To anyone willing to buy_

_He steals the image in her kiss,_

_From her hearts apocalypse,_

_From the one called whatsername_

_She's all alone again,_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Somedays he feels like dying_

_She gets so sick of crying_

_She's all alone again,_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Somedays he feels like dying_

_Somedays it's not worth trying,_

_Now that they both are finding,_

_She gets so sick of crying_

_She's an extraordinary girl, an extraordinary girl, an extraordinary girl, an extraordinary girl._

'You promise not to dissapear from my life...' Kai thought as he layed on his bed satring at the celing letting out a deep sigh.

TBC...

Sorry for the shortness but I was trying as hard as I could so please be friendly with the reviews.

Searching for people to add to msn.

Crismon Eyes


	8. We meet again

I got my computer back but I don't have time to update. I knowthat most of you are probably swearin' and thinkin' somethin' like"just make the fucking update!" or something. Here goes nothing.

Just to let you guys know, the story wasn't suppose to go this way but thaks to my friend I had this idea...there will be a poll at the end of the chapter.

8.We meet again:

June sat on the fountain near the park where she met the Bladebreakers, where she met Kai.

She shook her head violently.Why was she always thinking about him...she didn't know him well.

Well he did save her life...and she was gratefull.

The blue eyed girl met her childhood friend.She hadn't seen her since the great escape was done.To tell the truth her friend made the escape come true, it was her idea. She was the only one tough enough to break through the barrier.

June smilled sadly.

Her friend only called her and warned that the battle isn't over and that the danger is still hangin' in the air.

Now all what she wanted was to see a familiar face, talk with somebody.

"JUNE!"

And her wish came true. Glancing to her left , she spotted the familliar bladers and Viv was with them.

The smile came back to her face. A true, warm smile full of relief.

Viv practically tackled poor June to the ground. Giving her a bear hug.

"Where the hell have you been! I was so worried about you, we all been worried."

June chocked.

"Viv can you please lket me go so I can breathe again?"

"Sorry." Said the pink eyed girl helping June up.

The black haired girl was wearing a black mini skirt and a dark blue top, as for Viv she had a pair of red cargos and a black tight shirt.

"Hey guys."June said with a smile.

"Hi!"They said brightly except Kai who just notted.

"So whaere have you been?"Viv asked again.

"Let's just say that my past is sitll after me...waht abou you guys?"

"Tyson is still beating his own records in eating, Max is cherry and stuff...Hilary is yelling at Tyson for him beeing such a pig. Viv talks about you all the time...and Kai...he's just being himself."Ray said scraching the back of his head with a cherry smile.

June laughed lightly.

"Hey June, who called you then when you drove away hm? I was a guy right?"Viv asked poking her freind in the ribs.

"You wish. No it was my friend...and do you know who it was?"

"Um...no..."

June sighed.

"I'll tell you later.Let's go and eat sometihng, I'm getting hungry."

"Allright! You're reading my thoughts!"Tyson nearly yelled jumping up and down as his stomach growled like godzilla.

When they found a place to eat Tyson said that Kai should lighten up.

"Don't push your luck Tyson..."The crismon eyed teen warned.

"Aww, come on Kaiiiiii..."He patted him on the back.

Kai's eye twitched.

"Touch me one more time and you'll regret it for the rest of your life..."

"But Kai we're buddies, you can't hurt your pall..."

"Yes he can." Hilary, Max and Ray chorused.

And he did. He punched him...not TOO hard. But anyway Tyson fell down, on a black bike. The alarm went on.

"Now look what you've done."Hilary said crossing her arms.

"It's Kai's fault he punched me."

"If you'd leave him alone he wouldn't punch you."

Tyson eyed her.

"Are you defending him?"

A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"No! Bullshit Tyson, you're more stupid that I thought."

"Who the fuck toutched my gorgeus machine!"Came a very angry femine voice from the bar.

Then a girl came out.

She had long wavy aquablue hair and icy green eyes.Stunning eyes. She was wearing a pair of simple black pants and a leather jacket in the same colour.

Taking out the keys she turned the alarm off with a 'beep'.

"Now. Who toutched him."She pointed to the black bike not bothering to look at the teens.

June blinked a few times.

"I asked a question..."The girl warned now picking up her gaze looking at them.

"Carrie?"June finally chocked out.

The girl looked at June with suprise, no one called her like that since...

"June?" She asked forgeting about her anger.

"What the hell are you doing here!"They both asked in tha same time.

June launched herself at Carrie hugging her tightly. The new girl returned the hug, closing her eyes shut.

"Um, can anybody tell us what's happening?"Tyson asked.

Viv crossed her arms and spoke.

"Carrie is June's lost friend. They haven't seen eachother for a very long time..."She said with a scowl on her face.

"Why the sudden change?" Ray asked.

"Carrie stealed my boyfriend."She pouted.

The green eyed girl heard that.

"For the last time. I dod not steel Jay from you. He dumped you."

"But I saw you guys kissing!"

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"He kissed me! After that I kicked his ass, don't you remember that he spent twoo weeks in the hospital?"

The bladers eyes went O.O"

"Guys stop it!"June stood between Viv and Carrie.

"He wasn't my type..."Carrie muttered.

"Then what is your type?"Viv muttered back.

Carrie shrugged.

"Don't know. I haven't met anyone who would be."

June grinned.

"Carrie you haven't changed one bit."

"June care to introduce us?"Tyson patted her on the arm.

"Oh, sorry. Guys this is Carrie my friend which I haven't seen in ages. Carrie these are the guys I met a while ago, they saved my life."

Carrie smilled in a way that made the boys melt in the inside.

"Nice to meet you. So who is who?"

"I'm Tyson, he's Max, Ray, Hilary and the sourpuss over there is our good old Kai."

She notted, but when she looked at the slate haired teen her heart sank.

A sparkle appeard in Kai's eyes as he watched her.

Coming back to reality Carrie came back to her old attitude.

"So...who tutched my precious bike?"She asked darkly with an icy glare.

Tyson laughed nervously, when Kai pushed him forward.

TBC...

POLL:

Who should be with who:

KaixCarrie

KaixJune

Oh one more thing, Blake will appear in this story also. I love that character too much so I can't let him go. (grins)

REVIEW my dear reviewers!

Crismon Eyes


	9. Wings

Yellow everyone! Lol Thanx to all of you who reveiwed and left your opinion for the poll. I want to say that you CAN STILL VOTE, cause I really don't know who Kai is gonna be with.

Geez are you guys for a suprise with this fic(grins).

Anyway here are the results of the poll:

KaixJune - 4

KaixCarrie - 2

Vote!

9.Wings:

At the dojo:

"What do you mean by saying that it isn't over? I mean we destroyed the east wing on Diuna."said the blue eyed girl.

Carrie closed her eyes and sighed deeply, remembering that blissfull day when she and her friends broke free from their dungeon.

"I mean that he is after us...especially you and me."

June frowned.

"Let me explain. Before we escaped I heard Boris talk with some other guy about us. He said that we are special..."

"But why?"

The green eyed girl took out her silver pedant from her pocket.

"We have the most powerfull beasts in the world..."

Her friend gasped as she saw a black phoenix inside the necklase in a majestic pose.

"You got him back? But I thought that they destroyed Black Dranzer..."

Carrie smirked.

"Nope. He was way too powerfull for them to destroy and too precious for Boris. Black Dranzer escaped from Diuna soon after our escape and found me when I really needed him.He saved my life..."

June understood.

"I have the White phoenix and you have the Black one...that means that your...I mean do you use them anymore?"

"Use what? My wings?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I do.I need them to save other people from Diuna chased by Boris. I'm helping them with Black Dranzer by my side and I'm more powerfull than before...what don't you use yours?"She asked.

The black haired girl dropped her gaze to the floor.

"No...Nemezis left me..."She said quietly.

Carrie had shock written on her face.

"What? Why...but"

"Nemezis found her love...she found Dranzer and both of them just flew away."

"Dranzer? Isn't that the flame phoenix?"

"Yeah, he belongs to Kai. Althought Nemezis said that she will return when I'm gonna need her."

Carrie smilled and placed her pale hand on June's shoulder.

"June, Nemezis and Dranzer are helping me sometimes when I need their help."

June's eyes were wide.

"They are!"

Carrie notted and pulled out two other necklases one with a red phoenix and another with a white one.

"I think that she should be with you."

June couldn't believe that she and Nemezis were together again.She threw herself at Carrie and hugged her really tight.

"Thak you so much! You brought her back!"

"Hey June take it easy...let me go I wanna breathe you know..."Carrie chocked out.

"Oh sorry Carrie but I'm just...just...so happy..."

The aqua haired girl handed her friend the other necklase with the red phoenix.

June frowned.

"You give him back Dranzer, I bet that he missed his little friend."

"But why me? You could give him Dranzer yourself."

Carrie stood up and streeched herself.

"Nah. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Are you going already?"June said a little dissapointed.

"Yeah, I have to go. A few people need mt help."

"Can I come with you? I could help you."

"June, you have a new life now and you arent used to the sight of blood as you were before. Believe me it's not a plesant sight. Besides you go one hell of a boyfriend now."Carrie gave her a wild grin.

June blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?"

"Aww...June you got four guys hangin' around with you and I remember that wolf boy..what was his name again...um Zack! Yeah..."

June's face was on fire.

"Ha! I knew it! You like somebody...very much. I won't ask who it's not my business anyway."

"Oh, and I supose that you also have somebody huh?"June decided to play along.

"I...had somebody but...he dumped me..."She said gloomly.

June dropped her smile.

"Oh Carrie I didn't knew...sorry for that."

"Don't worry it's just another part of my past."She said as she put her jacked on as she started to walk towards the door.

"Um Carrie."

The girl turned around.

"What."

"How an I going to explain to Kai that I 've got Dranzer back?"

"You're smart, you'll think of something. I'll see you later k?"

June smilled sadly.

"You sure that you don't need me?"

"Yup.Positive."

With one last hug she walked out of the room.

June sighed and looked at the pedant that held Dranzer inside.

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

"Wonder what are they talking about."Hilary murmured staring into the space.

Tyson shrugged. Ray and Max continued drinking their juice and Kai was leaning on the nearest wall, eyes closed as always deep in thought. Viv was simply listning to her CD player.

The opening door snapped them into reality. Carrie walked inside.

"Hey you guys.I have to do some unfinished businesses in town and I wanted to say bye."She said with a tiny smile on her face.

"But you are going to visit us right?"Max made his best puppy eyes.

Letting out a small chuckle she shook her head.

"You bet Max. Now, see ya guys."Carrie waved them and left.

They all said things like 'bye' or 'c'ya'.

Remembering the sight of her green eyes Kai swallowed hard, it felt like she could see through his soul.

Just then June burst into the kitchen.

"Hey Kai look what I got."

Right in front of his nose she held the necklase with his beloved phoenix.

"Dranzer..."He whispered. "How...-"

"Carrie brought him, and Nemezis."She replied cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

TBC...

Ha! You didn't expect that did you? They have wings! Well one little question...who dumped Carrie I'll make it easier for you and I'm gonna tell you that it wasn't Blake.

VOTE for the poll and REVIEW!

Luv ya lots!

Crismon Eyes


	10. Crismon,Green and

I bet that some of you hate me beacause I ended „Together Forever". I repeat one more time...a few of my good friends told me that I should do that and start writing a sequel. I don't think that the sequel is gonna go far into the future... I have a cold but I know that it stinks when you wait for some kind of an update...so now I'm sittin' with my keyboard on my knees in my bed with my monitor on my bed...(sweatdrops).

Results of the poll:

KaixJune- 5 (I think...)

KaixCarrie- 2

10.Crismon, Green and...:

So many questions ran through June's head. Zack's dissapearring, Carrie, Dranzer and Nemezis...Kai...

"Wait! Where did that thought came from?" she shook her head violently.

She was sitting outside the dojo gazing at the small lake. The moon was shining bright just like the stars. June couldn't sleep, so quietly she slipped ouside to stare at the sky, just like she did many years ago.

'Oh Carrie...I know that you need my help but you won't addmit it...I wish that you would let me help you...'

She took out the silver neclkase with Nemezis inside it. A smile tugged her lips and happines filled her beacause her friend was once again with her.

"I can't just sit here when Carrie is facing the nightmare from our past...I must help...somehow.."The girl murmured to herself.

With one last glance at the sky she made her way back to the dojo.

Meanwhile with Carrie:

She decided to take a little ride because she couldn't sleep.

'June...I wish I had a life like you. You have new friends...who can always help you when you need them...a new life. You also found love... I can see it in your eyes, althought you won't admitt it...too bad I don't have such luck.'

Her thoughts were broken as she saw a few black figures surrounding a body lying in the middle of the lonely road.

Carrie knew excatly what this meant.With a sigh she got off of her bike and took outy the necklase with Black Dranzer and placed it on her neck.

Her once icy green eyes now turned blood red, her face darkened and slowly she made her way towards them.

One of the men turned around.

"Hey who are you?"

But she didn't respond and with a rather bored expression she continued walking.

He took out a gun...a big one. Now all of them faced her.

"I'm warning you bitch!"

"No...I'm warning you..."She said in a deadly low voice as her huge black wings rose from her back.

"Holly shit! She's one of them! Get her!"

A creepy smirk appeard on her pale face.

"I suggest that you should run back to your boss or me and my friend are going to send you straight back to Russia."

One of them laughed.

"You're all alone here...you're the one that should run-"

Before the guy could finish a loud and scary screech interrupted him. The men gaped as a giant and furious black phoenix appeard behing the stoic girl, the dark gloomy aura surrounding both of them.

"Fuck! It's the Dark Angel! Run!"

As fast as they appeard they dissapeard in their black cars.

"Cowards."She snarled. Then turning her head towards the phoenix she murmured against his cheek.

"Get them."

The creature nuzzled his mistress's face and flew into the sky, his eyes burning with a dark flame.

Carrie turned her attention to the body silently lying on the cold road. She could see that the person was still breathing, but very heavilly.

Her blood red eyes sparkled once more. As she was closer to him/her she could clearly see that this somebody wasn't human...in was another one from Diuna.

Kneeling down she turned the person to see the face.

It was a boy.

He was beaten up, very badly. The cuts and bruises were covering his handsome face and the rest of his body. His hair was spiky and it had a raven black colour. To Carrie's suprise, his wings were also black, slightly bigger than hers.

She jumped up a little when he opened his eyes and stared at her with fright.

His eyes were...so unique, perfect and yet scary. They were pale green.

The boy tried to get up and defend himself but he couldn't, and when he tried to fly up a horrible pain shot through his body sending him back to the ground.

Carrie's look softened.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I'm one of you see?"She spread her beautifull wings for him to see.

Trying to ignore the pain he looked at her.

She wasn't lying, and he didn't knew why but something inside was telling him that he could trust the girl.

Supporting himself on his elbows he looked around and noticed that the men were gone.Then it hit him.

She helped him.

When he was about to open his mouth the beutifull phoenix returned to his mistress and landed beside her snuggling into her left arm.

Carrie looked at her friend and smilled sadly.

She outstreached her hand towards the boy, he stared at it with a blank expression.

"Like I said earlier, I won't hurt you. I'll help you, just let me...please."

After a minute or two he took her hand and with her help he stood up.

Carrie had a light blush on her cheeks because of the closeness, the guy was completly leaning on her! He was about a few inches taller than she.

She placed him on Black Dranzer's back as the creature sat down on the ground.

"Black, take him to the usual spot."She said to the bird.

The boy grasped her hand before she could pull away.

"What's your name?"He said quietly, his eyes slightly open.

"Carrie...yours?"

He smilled.

"Blake...thank you Carrie."

"Don't worry, Black will take you to a safe place. I'll be there as soon as possible."

He notted and finally closed his tired eyes.

Carrie turned her attention back to the phoenix.

"Please be gentle with him..."She said as she scrached the creature behind his golden crown. He cooed softly and flew high into the sky.

Letting out a heavy sigh she gazed at the sky...she found another one...but...this guy was different.

Carrie shut her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again.They were ice green again and her wings slowly dissapeard.She got back on her bike and drove away.

Now three pairs of eyes were traveling through her mind...crismon...pale green and...

She gazed at the sky, the sun was getting up...yes the sky had the colour of his eyes...

TBC...

OMFG! I finished the next chappie! Well what do you think? I think that most of you know about who Carrie was thinkin' lol anyway you can still VOTE and coughmustcouhgcough REVIEW! The update may come really fast!

Crismon Eyes


	11. Hot?

Hey guys I thought that you need a little explenation about the fic so you'll understand what's going on.

First of all, Diuna is a place similar to Biovolt.And as you guessed Carrie, June and Blake were held there and trained to be best bladers and soliders.One day they escaped thanks to Carrie.

The ones from Diuna have phoenixes as their bitbeasts.They can transform into creatures with wings and they can share the power of their beasts.For example June has Nemezis, the phoenix of ice...so she has ice power.The have tatoos, feathers on their necks.When the tattoo will change colour that means they fell in love! LOL

Now Boris is trying to get his bladers back by searching for them all over the world.But the main targets are June and Carrie, because their bitbests are most powerfull of all.

Ok, if you'll have any questions just ask I don't bite after all .

Here comes the next chappie!lol

11.Hot:

"Wow. It was a great idea to have a picnic.The weather is great!"Hilary said as she, June and Viv setted the blanket on the ground.

"Yeah."Tyson said as he glanced at the basket full of food.

"Is Carrie gonna come?"Max asked hopefully with his big blue eyes shining.

"Well it was hard to convine her but...aftyer an hour of negociations she agreed.She'll come don't worry."June said.

"Too bad."Viv muttered under her breath.

"Will you cut it out? She didn't do anything! Can you at least try to be nice?"Her friend pleated.

"I'll try...but I'm not promising anything so don't expect miracles."

The guys smirked, except Kai who just leaned against the nearest tree in his usual pose.But he did listen to every word.

He was glad that Dranzer was once again by his side, but he felt a strange aura surrounding his bitbeast...it felt good. As if Dranzer was stronger than before...much stronger.

On the other side he was wonderring how did that girl do that. How did she managed to bring his precious bitbest to him and June's Nemezis?Questions were surrounding him...there was something about her...her and June.Both of them were different.Both of them were special.

"Guys look!"Ray said pointing to the parking lot naot far away from the place they were staying at.

June smilled slightly at the sight of her friend.Althought Carrie looked tired.

"Hey guys."She said softly rubbing her eye.

"You ok? You don't look to good."asked the black haired girl.

She shook her head.

"I had a tough night...my friend had a...a accident. He got hit by a car."She replied letting uot a yawn.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He's probably sleeping now...nothing to worry about."

Tyson clapped his hands.

"So now since we're all here...Let's eat!"

Everybody except Kai laughed.And they sat on the settled blanket.A few minutes passed and mainly thanks to Tyson, most of the food was gone.Now they were resting.

Tyson was sleeping on his back(since his stomach is HUGE), Max's back was pressed against Ray's, both heads hangin' down.Carrie soon fell asleep on her stomach with her hands crossed in front of her.Kai as usual sat under the tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed against his chest.June was also sleeping on her stomach and Viv was on her back( lol ).

Time flew by and about thirty minutes passed.Almost everybody woke up because of Tyson's stomach growling quite loudly.Almost.

Carrie was still sleeping soundly in the same pose.

"Boy, she must be really tired if she didn't woke up hearing this noise."Viv said yawning.

The others notted.

"Should we wake her up?"Ray asked glancing at the girl.

"No. She needs to rest."A cold and husky voice spoke.

All heads turned around to face a guy with raven black spiky hair, pale green eyes dressed all in black.Black shirt and baggy pants, his amrs were bandaged and he had a few scraches on his pale hace.

"_He is..."_

"_...so..."_

"_HOT!"_ The girls thought at the same time.

"And who might you be?"Kai snapped opening his deep crismon orbs.

"The reason why Carrie didn't got enough sleep last night..."

"You're the guy who got hit by a car?"Tyson asked suddenly.

Blake raised his dark eyebrow.

"Um...yeah..."He said knowing what Tyson meant.

Then Carrie started to open her eyes, blinking slowly.Her eyes went wide as she saw Blake in front of her smirking.

She shot up straight on her legs.

"What are you doing her! You should be resting!"She practically shouted at him.

The smirk never left Blake's face and now he also crossed his arms against his chest.

"I feel fine now and you weren't coming back so I decided to look for you.But I see that everythnig is fine."

"Uh, Carrie care to introduce us?"June said placing a hand on her firend's shoulder.

"Fine. This is Blake...the guy I'm taking care of. Blake these are Tyson,Ray,June,Max,Kai and Viv and Hilary."She pointed to each of them.

'_God why does she always has to have the hot ones?'_ Viv asked herself.

TBC...

I know it was short but it was mainly written because I wanted you guys to know what this story is really about. Please REVIEW.

Crismon Eyes


	12. Tala and Carrie?

Wow I hadn't updated here for a long time O.oU. I wanted to shut this story down...but I like it and I'm gunna conitune it.Here we go.

12.Tala and Carrie:

"Um, isn't it a bit wierd that somebody who got hit by a car is...like standing on his own feet?"Tyson said rubbing his chin.

"Nah. It wasn't anything dangerous. The guy just didn't see me and he pulled the brakes to late, that's all."Blak shrugged. "I got only a few scraches and bruises...anyway Carrie I found two guys...from our...country."

Carrie's eyes went wide.

"They're my friends...very good ones.We used to play together in a band...wanna meet them?"He continued.

"Uh...yeah."

Blake grinned and whistled loudly.

Two boys were running their way. One of them had light brown hair and pale blue eyes, and the other one was a brown haired guy with royal blue eyes.

"Where have you two been?"

"He saw a hot chick...and you know that when he sees one he acts like a mad dog on a leash."Said the guy with royal blue eyes.

"Hey!"the other protested.

"Um...Blake who are they?"Ray asked as the others notted.

"Oh, this is Matt and Ter. They're brothers."(Matt is the one with the royla blue eyes and Ter has plae eyes)

"Hi."They said in the same time.

Then all of them exchanged the 'hello' and 'nice to meet you'.After that Tyson invited them to his dojo.

As they sat in the living room, Ray along with Max and Tyson asked the other three guys lots of questions.Kai dissapeard as always, no one knew where he went or when will he come back.

Meantime Hilary and Viv were killing Carrie with questions about Blake and the other two boys.June was simply watching as the vein on Carrie's head got bigger and bigger with every question she heard.

"Does he have a brother?"Viv asked.

Carrie rubbed her temples. "I don't know."

"Hey he's your boyfriend you are supposed to know these things."She muttered.

"For the last time! He is not my boyfriend! Take him if you want, for all I care. Geez."

June turned to Viv.

"Hey Viv you're not mad at Carrie anymore?"

The girl just shook her head. "Nah. Jay ain't worth of my attention anymore, there are much hotter guys to take care of."

June and Carrie sweatdropped and Hilary sighed dreamilly. Then the girls could hear a phone ringing from the room where the guys were sitting.After a few minutes Max jumped to the kitchen with the widest grin on his face.

"Um...what?"Viv asked.

"We're going to have a guest!"He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Carrie rubbed her ears not beeing used to such loud noise. "And what is so exciting about that hm?"She saked clearly pissed.

He laughed nervously.

"Ok who gave him candy?"Hilary asked. Everybody shrugged.

"Anyway who's coming?"

Max smilled.(lol) "TALA! He said he'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

Carrie's eyes went wide as she heard his name.

"Isn't he the guy we met earlier?"Viv asked trying to remember.

"Yeah."

Just then they heard somebody knock on the door.

'_Oh no'_ she thought.

"Hey guys! It's Tala!"Tyson yelled from the main room.

June grabbed Carrie's hand and dragged her to the room.

"You have to meet him. He's a really nice person."

"Do you know him?"The aqua blue haired girl asked her friend.

"Yah. I met him a while ago, before he left to Russia."

When they finally reached the room where everybody else was the girls saw as Blake and Tala were shaking hands.

Carrie swallowed hard at the sight.She knew that she had to face him, sooner or later. June walked up to Tala and hugged him for 'hello' just like Viv and Hilary did.

"Oh, and Tala you might want to meet her too. This is Carrie."Blake said as he warpped his arm around her waist.

The girls slightly lost her balance and supported herself on his strong chest.

"Hey, angel what's wrong?"The green eyed boy asked her with concern in his voice.

'_Angel? WTF!_'Tala tought while he gritten his teeth.

"No, it's ok. I'm just tired remember?"

He notted. "So anyway this is Tala-"

Carrie interrupted him."I know who he is."She said coldly refusing to look at the red head.

Everybody glanced first at Tala then at Carrie. Even Kai looked interested with the situation.

"How do they know eachother?"He heard a whisper from his side.

The crismon eyed teen looked to his right side to see June standing next to him, looking at his with those gorgeus blue eyes.

"Don't know."He murmured, not taking his eyes of her face.She slightly blushed and looked away.Kai smirked trying to hide a smile and did it.

This girl knew how to push his buttons.Her every action made him feel warm inside.It was something that he never felt before.

"You guys know eachother? How?"Hilary finally broke the silence.

"I...I really don't want to talk about this right now."Carrie said quietly clutching to Blake's shirt.He could see that she was frightened.

Tala looked hurt but he decided to say the truth anyway.

"We were dating."

Silence surrounded the whole dojo as he spoke those three simple words.Matt's and Ter's eyes went wide,Tyson and Max were standing with their mouth hangin' open.Ray looked shocked,the girls covered their mouth, even Kai was suprised to hear that Tala had a girlfriend.

TBC...

Please REVIEW! It's very important to me.puppy dog eyes

Crismon Eyes


	13. Kiss

The first thing that I want to say right now is THANK YOU to all reviewers who are so patient to wait for me to update.You guys are great! Bet that I said that before but it's true! Lol Now let's get on with it!

**13.Kiss:**

"We were dating."

Silence surrounded the whole dojo as he spoke those three simple words.Matt's and Ter's eyes went wide,Tyson and Max were standing with their mouth hangin' open.Ray looked shocked,the girls covered their mouth, even Kai was suprised to hear that Tala had a girlfriend.

The red head was still trying to catch Carrie's eye but failed because she pressed her face against Blake's strong chest.She was trying to fight back her tears but failed cause a few of them escaped her icy green eyes and rolled down to Blake's shirt.

Then the green eyed teen felt as the girl let go of him and slowly started to slid down. She fainted.

„No! Carrie!"June yelled and quickly rant o her friend to help her.

Blake was firmly holding her bride style.

„Come on, put her on the couch."Ray said.

„I'll go and get some water, Viv come with me."June said.

„I'm going to call the doctor."Hilary said as she picked the phone.

Max and Tyson came over to Carrie with Matt and Ter.

„What happend?"Both asked in the same time.

„She fainted."Kai spoke as he also approached the couch glancing at the girl. Yes he was worried about her but...like a brother. He didn't knew her too well but since he met her...something inside his heart was telling him that this girl is important to him.

Tala was standing behind them. He was confused. Anger, jelaousy, hurt...those and many other feelings filled his soul.As he watched his girl being hugged by some other guy.

„The doctor will be her in a few minutes."Hilary said as she appeard in the room.

„Here put this on her head."June said as she and Viv walked in witha bowl of water and a piece of a wet material.

Blake did as he was told.

Knock knock.

„I'll go." Tyson said and ran to open the door.

A few seconds later he was back with the doctor by his side.A middle aged man with light brown hair and chockolate brown eyes.

„Good morning kids. Call me Steve.now please leave me alone with the young lady."

Blake glared at the man tightening his grip on Carrie's body.

„Hey don't worry I'll just see if she's ok."

June put her hand on Blake's shoulder and notted talling him that it was alright.

Taking one last glance both Blake and Tala left the room shutting the door behind them.

10 minutes later:

Steve came out of the room and emiediatly he could hear qutestions like 'how is she' 'she's gonna be ok. right?' and lot's of others like these.

He raised his hands up in defense teling them to calm down.

„You'r friend is alright. She was just tired and hadn't enough sleep, perhaps something unexpected happened lately and her body just couldn't take it."He explained.

Then he took out a box of tablets.

„She'll take these pills for a few days in a row and I can guarantee that she will feel fine. Just let her rest and avoid stressing situations."

Everybody thanked the doctor as he just notted and Max showed him the way out.

Emiediatly before anybody noticed Blake was already at Carrie's side.Soon the rest followed him.

„Poor Carrie. This was just too much for her to take."June whispered.

„No."

Their heads turned to Tala.

„It's my fault.If she hadn't seen me that she would be fine."He clenched his fists.

The black haired teen stood up. „I'm guilty too. If she hadn't spend the whole night by my bed she wouldn't be so exchausted (?)."

„Everyone of us is guilty. If we wouldn't put so much pressure on her it wouldn't come to this."Kai spoke rather coldly, but his eyes were soft as he was staring at the sleeping girl.

„Oh, I'm really touched Kai.I never knew that you cared."Spoke the irronic voice.

„Carrie you're awake!"Hilary and Max nearly screamed as they saw her sitting/lying on that couch rubbing her eyes.

All of them ran towards her to give her a hug or something.

„Geez. Give me a break. The fact that I collapsed doen't mean that I'm not the cold hearted bitch I used to be."She said giggling slightly.

Everybody laughed at her comment even Kai gave a little chuckle.

„You stupid wench! You mead me worried sick!"Viv screamed and launched herself at the aqua haired girl bith a bear hug.

Carrie hugged her back. „Not to worry Viv. You won't get rid of me so easilly. Besides I still have to leave something in this world so everyone can remember me for longer."

„And that would be?"Ter asked.

She gave a wicked grin. „A heir."

Everybodys eyes were like 0.o.

„Oh God...you should see your faces! This is...priceless!"She laughed.

When she stopped she sat up and streched herself.

„Blake come over here."

He sat on the edge of the couch waiting for what she wanted to say to him. But insead of that Carrie just leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Ter and Matt howled along with Tyson, the others simply sweatdropped at their chidlish behaviour. June smilled slightly.She never seen Carrie kiss some guy on the cheek.Kai eyed the black haired beauty, again the warm feeling took over his body.Glancing at Tala he noticed that the blue eyed russian looked as if he was bout to kill the guy.

„Thank you for catching me before I hit the ground."

Blushing furiously and blinking a few times finally he found his voice. „Um...n-no problem."

Tyson, Ter and Matt were laughing their asses off. Until Kai and Viv hit them on their heads.Now the three of them were crying anime style.

„You're both evil!"Ter yelled holding his head, because he had a huge bump on it.

„Alright, we're going home."Carrie said clapping her hands together and swiftly stood up.As fast like she stood even faster she stumbled back to the couch.

„No way! You four are staying here for the night, right Tyson?" Max jumped up and down.

All faces turned to him.

„Uh...Sure!Althought the only free space for you guys is this room..."He scrached the back of his head.

„No problem!"Matt chorused with his brother grinning madly.

Blake smilled at Carrie and she blushed a little.

„Yeah but what about...-„Ray started.

SLAM! The door closed.

„- Tala?"

TBC...

Alright! Another chappie is done. Once again thnx to the reviewers! And please REVIEW this time too! I'll be very happy if you do.

Crismon Eyes


	14. Monster

I'm baaaack! (sweatdrop) Anyway here I go with the update...geez. Oh, one question to you guys. I think that I'm gunna change the title of this story...any sugestions?

**14.Monster:**

„Are you guys sure that you'll be comfortable?"Ray asked...again.

„Positive. I'm sure we'll survive the night."Blake smilled slightly.

Carrie was supposed to sleep on the couch, Blake on the arm chair next to the couch, while Ter and Matt were on the ground. Both of them had a seperate mattress and a blanket of course like Blake and Carrie did.

Tyson let out a huge yawn and scrached his stomach.

„Well, see ya in the morning.I'm off to bed."He mumbled supporting himself on the nearly unconsious Max.

Kai crossed his arms and stared at the two with boredom.

„Alright Carrie just be a good girl ok.?" Viv said with a sly smile on her face elbowing the older girl.

The aqua haired girl glared at her red eyed friend.

„And what excatly do you have in mind you perverted wolf?"She hissed through gritten teeth glaring dangerously.

„Nothing."Viv meeped and swiftly hid behind June who sweadropped.

„Come on guys. They're tired let's leave them so they can finally rest."June said dragging Viv behind her and the rest followed suit.

As they closed the door, silence filled the room.

„Ok., Ter I have one little request."Matt said as he settled himself on the mattress.

„What is it dear brother of mine?"

„Don't snore!"

Ter gasped/pouted and pretended to be hurt.

„How dare you! I do NOT snore, like you!"

A vein poped on his forehead.

„Did you just insult me?"

„Shut up!"Blake hissed and pointed to the couch. Both heads turned to where Blake was looking. Carrie was already asleep, no wonder after all it was one hell of a day for her.

Muttering quiet curses finally the two brothers turned their backs to eachother and fell asleep. Blake sighed and replayed the scene from earlier over and over again.

Flashback:

He notted. "So anyway this is Tala-" 

_Carrie interrupted him."I know who he is."She said coldly refusing to look at the red head._

_Everybody glanced first at Tala then at Carrie. Even Kai looked interested with the situation._

"_How do they know eachother?"He heard a whisper from his side._

_The crismon eyed teen looked to his right side to see June standing next to him, looking at his with those gorgeus blue eyes._

"_Don't know."He murmured, not taking his eyes of her face.She slightly blushed and looked away.Kai smirked trying to hide a smile and did it._

_This girl knew how to push his buttons.Her every action made him feel warm inside.It was something that he never felt before._

"_You guys know eachother? How?"Hilary finally broke the silence._

"_I...I really don't want to talk about this right now."Carrie said quietly clutching to Blake's shirt.He could see that she was frightened._

_Tala looked hurt but he decided to say the truth anyway._

"_We were dating."_

_Silence surrounded the whole dojo as he spoke those three simple words.Matt's and Ter's eyes went wide,Tyson and Max were standing with their mouth hangin' open.Ray looked shocked,the girls covered their mouth, even Kai was suprised to hear that Tala had a girlfriend._

End flashback:

An unknown feeling surrounded his head.After a few more minutes of staring into the space Blake decided to go to sleep.

However the girl only pretended to be asleep.She was just waiting for the right occasion to sneak out.When Carrie was sure that Blake finally drifted away she stood up and quietly exited the room.

She needed some fresh air, so she sat outside on a rock gazing into the shining stars.

„Shouldn't you be resting?"

Swiftly turning around she found Kai atanding in the doorway with his eyebrow raised.

„Don't do that. Unless you want me to go to the other side that is."

„Why would I want to do that? You gave me back the most important creature in my life. Thanks to you Dranzer is with me again...thank you for bringing him back."

She smilled.

„No problem."

He sat down next to her.

„You still didn't answer my question."

„I needed some fresh air. The latest events were a little too much for me.I'm confused."

He smirked.

„You're not the only one.I've known Valkov for quite a long time but I never knew that he had a girlfriend."

Carrie glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

„You want to know what's going on huh?"

Kai stayed silent and turned his stare to the stars as if telling her to continue.

She took a deep breath.

„Well, we met a few years back. Before Boris made a cyborg out of him. When he did, Tala simply said that he doesn't want to see me again...he said that a dirty monster like me doesn't even deserve to live."Her voice slightly cracked.

Kai couldn't believe his own ears, shock and pity were written on his face.

„Althought I must agree with one thing.I am a monster."

„What do you mean?"

„Watch."She whispered.

The girl stood up and walked in front of him. She hugged her arms and a black light surrounded her body.Slowly she started floating. Two beautifull black wings rose from her back.Then she landed back on the ground and opened her icy green orbs.

Kai sat there frozen not knowing what to do. I mean...an angel stood before him.

Carrie smilled sadly with half closed eyes.

„See, I told you."

TBC...

Damn ff! How much does it take to put an update? WTH? Sorry but it happened before so...yah...patience ppl. Too bad I don't have too much of it. Please review!

Crismon Eyes


	15. One of them

Hm...actually I don't have anything important to say but this...A huge thank you to the readers who reviewed my last chap : CarrieLouise, animasha92, Kimkizna, Sugar911. (gives everybody a cookie). AND as most of you noticed the title is changed...sooooo hope that you'll like it.

**15.One of them:**

„Althought I must agree with one thing.I am a monster."

„What do you mean?"

„Watch."She whispered.

The girl stood up and walked in front of him. She hugged her arms and a black light surrounded her body.Slowly she started floating. Two beautifull black wings rose from her back.Then she landed back on the ground and opened her icy green orbs.

Kai sat there frozen not knowing what to do. I mean...an angel stood before him.

Carrie smilled sadly with half closed eyes.

„See, I told you."

Kai stood up, shock written all over his face. He couldn't move or breathe, only the soft wind flew through his slate silky hair, messing it up a little.

She simply hugged her arms, head bent down as if she was ashamed of what she really is.The black wings on her back were stunning in the moonlight.

„Aren't you going to say something? Or will you just walk away like most people?"Carrie quietly asked him not lifting her eyes from the ground.

A few seconds later, his sences came back to him.

„Why would I do that?"

„Because the only one who accepted me as I am were those who are like me."Finally her eyes met his.

„So, you're not the only one..."Kai murmured.

„There are more of us. Everybody who has a bitbeast that is a phoenix and has a special bound with it, is one of us."

His eyes widened.

„That means you too, althought you still hadn't noticed it."

„How..."He breathed out.

„You'll know when a feather will appear on the back of your neck. Untill then you don't have to worry about it."

Her wings faded away as she walked past him back to the dojo, leaving the crismoneyed teen with his own thoughts.

In the morning:

Kai was sitting alone in the kitchen still thinking about what happened last night. If what Carrie said was true then...June also could be an angel.After all she had Nemezis – a white phoenix.

Gazing through the window he could see the clear sky and the first beams of the rising sun.

The door opened snapping him out of his daze.

„Hi Kai. I'd thought that you'd be up by now."Ray said scraching his head.

„Hn."

„Well time to make some breakfast, care to wake the crew?"

The young phoenix master stood up with a sigh and walked out of the kitchen.

Slowly one by one he woke them up. First was Max, then Kenny...(sigh) and of course Tyson.

„You didn't have to use Dranzer to wake me up you know. You just could pinch me or somethin'."Said a pissed Tyson.

The older teen glared at him.

„Like hell I'm going to touch you. Who the hell knows when you took a bath."

„Grrr...why you!"

„Guys! Please don't argue, it's not even noon and besides we have guests."Max said jumping between the two.

„Max, Kai, Tyson!" It was Ray's voice.

The three ran to the place where the voice was coming from. The neko-jin stood in the doorframe of the room where Blake,Matt, Carrie and Ter were staying in.

„They're gone and look."He pointed to the floor.

Kai's eyes narrowed.

Four featers were lying there. Two of them had a differend shade of blue, the two other ones were black. That could only mean one thing.

TBC...

Sorry for the shortness...Please keep REVIEWING! Thanx again u guys.

Crismon Eyes


	16. Sorry

Hello everybody. I know that I hadn't updated in a very long time and I must that it's my own fault. What…I'm a lazy ass. Besides I'm slowly getting fed up with Beyblade so I decided to discontinue this story and finish the other one as fast as I can manage. I know that now probably most of you want to kill me…it's not my fault that I lost interest in this. However I am going to write other stories, but I doubt that they'll be about BB. You may be interrested in the next story I'm planning to write. It'll be a mix of two anime…and it'll have a little of BB in it.

If you want to ask me any questions then go ahead. I'll try to answer them as fast as I can.

Sorry it turned out this way.

Crismon Eyes


End file.
